Episode 5385 (14 November 2016)
Synopsis Carmel’s frustrated Masood hasn’t done a food shop and thinks it’s because he’s been preoccupied talking to Zainab all weekend. Masood insists he just wants to support her. In the Minute Mart, Denise warns Masood not to let Zainab take advantage. Masood’s sheepish; Denise realises Masood’s considering going to Pakistan and hastily warns him against it. When Zainab calls during Masood’s school lesson with Kamil, Kamil swipes the phone; Masood watches him chat happily to his mum. Later, Masood snaps at Carmel when she teases him yet again about Zainab, and storms round to see Jane. She’s surprised to learn Masood and Zainab have been talking amicably. Masood reveals Zainab wants Kamil back and he might be going with him - there’s nothing left for him in Walford. Although saddened, Jane insists if it’ll make him happy he should go. Masood’s unsure, and Jane wants to show him something; with Masood’s support, she stands and takes a few shaky steps away from her wheelchair. Exhausted but elated, Jane pointedly remarks things will only start to happen if you believe in the future. When Carmel brings Kamil home from Beavers, Masood apologises for snapping earlier. Carmel’s shocked to spot an airline boarding pass on the table. Masood announces he and Kamil are leaving for Pakistan on Thursday. In the park, Jay meets Mike and accepts a mobile phone and an envelope full of wraps of cocaine; Mike wants it all sold today. At No. 89C, Will tells Jay he’s glad he returned Mrs Simpson’s rings. A shocked Billy overhears. At the funeral parlour, he fishes to know how much Jay spent to get the rings cleaned and insists he take £10 as compensation. An uncomfortable Jay’s evasive. When the phone from Mike rings, Billy clocks it’s new and Jay lies he broke his old one. Later, Jay meets a punter in an alleyway to sell the cocaine; the man snatches the whole envelope of drugs and scarpers. Horrified, Jay pursues him but he’s disappeared. Back at the funeral parlour, Billy confronts Jay - he knows Jay stole the rings and is dealing drugs again. As a panicked Jay continues to lie, Billy fires him on the spot, warning him to never come near his family again. Later, Jay gets a text message - ‘cash tomorrow’ - and throws his phone at the wall in despair. Roxy’s miffed to have only been invited to Phil’s welcome home dinner as an afterthought. In the café, Jack excitedly shows Ronnie details for a new property venture in Chipping Ongar. Ronnie susses Roxy’s feeling blue and tempts her over for a takeaway. At No. 27, Amy tells Roxy she wants to be Mary in the school nativity. Ronnie remembers Roxy played the cow in their school play and Roxy shows a tickled Amy her best cow ‘moo!’. Jack arrives home with Ricky, who’s made everyone badges at Beavers except Roxy. Roxy’s delighted when Amy offers to make Roxy her own cow badge. Donna and Kathy are unimpressed with the Square’s meagre Christmas lights. Carmel reveals the council aren’t providing a Christmas tree again. Aunt Babe reckons Ian should sponsor the Christmas tree after last year’s fiasco and pressures Kathy to ask him. At Beales, Stacey begs a hassled Ian for a job but he’s not hiring. Kathy beseeches Ian to sponsor the Square Christmas tree but he refuses. Kathy reports back to a concerned Jane. At the ELGE call centre, Oz intercepts a phone call from Whitney on Lee’s phone, and gloatingly relays Whitney’s message to put down the deposit on the flat in Stratford. Haroon reminds Lee he’s bottom of the sales board. Lee calls the estate agent to try to reserve a flat with no deposit but gets nowhere. Back at the Vic, Lee lies that all the flats have already gone. Jack offers to rent them No. 5B at a discount after his tenants did a runner. Whitney’s delighted but Lee can’t afford the deposit and rent upfront. Whitney beseeches that he ask for a pay advance at work, and Lee can’t say no. Libby emails Minute Mart head office on Denise’s behalf reminding them of her legal rights. Vincent’s impressed with Kim’s driving skills. Vincent clocks Libby’s been researching teaching jobs and wonders how long she’s staying. Libby insists she wants to be there for Denise and the baby. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes